Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to digital photography, and more particularly, to providing metadata for a desired photo.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, photography has seen a significant transformation from film to digital photography. Digital photography has ushered in the ability to provide an electronic description of a photo file. To that end, metadata associated with a photo file may include various information that characterizes a photo. Such information may include who created the photo file, a camera model, date, geolocation, and other camera settings.
One popular format for metadata is provided by the Exchangeable Photo File Format (EXIF), which provides a standard for storing administrative metadata in digital photo files during acquisition, such as lens aperture, focal length, camera shutter speed, ISO speed, exposure time, exposure bias, focal length, maximum aperture, metering mode, subject distance, flash mode, flash energy, contrast, brightness, light source, exposure, saturation, sharpness, white balance, etc. While certain metadata entries may be generated automatically by the camera, additional metadata may be entered by an operator either before taking a photo or during a post processing step, to provide additional context for the photo. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present disclosure has been written.